


The human of Hell.

by Elementalwriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalwriter/pseuds/Elementalwriter
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie end up in the Boiling Isles. they meet Luz and the gang, who then try to help them go back home. but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. The Start of a Journey.

Chapter 1:

_In the Pentagram (Hell):_

It was calm in The Hazbin hotel. It didn’t have any demons living there yet, so that was logical. The inhabitants that it DID have were all doing their own thing.

Nifty was cleaning up some of the rooms. Huf was passed out in his room, bottles of liquor laying around the room. Angel was nowhere to be seen, he was probably and Alastor was in his room, doing whatever.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Vaggie were in the kitchen of the hotel.

“are you sure about this?”

“I’m telling you Vaggie, everything is going to be fine. All you need to do is be careful.”

“I don’t know Charlie, I have never done this before.”

“Don’t worry, you just need to get a feel for it and then it will go automatically.”

“Uhm, Okay.” Vaggie started blushing.

“What’s wrong? Is the bad girl scared?” Charlie said, jokingly.

The Moth demon’s face turned completely red. “What?! No I’m not!”

“prove it.”

Vaggie took in a deep breath and closed her eye,

As she flipped the pancake into the air. It landed right back into the pan.

When she heard the pancake land she opened her eye, and saw the result. She started smiling.

“I did it.” She swung her arms into the air. “I actually did it!” but by doing that, she flung the pancake into the air again without realizing it, and it landed right on her head. As a result, she had a dumbfound look on her face.

Charlie really tried the suppress her laughter, but failed immensely.

“Pfffft, hahahaha. You should see your face.” She laughed as she fell on the ground, rolling of laughter.

Meanwhile, Vaggie still stood there, not moving.

As Charlie got her laughter under control, she saw that her girlfriend still hadn’t moved. “Uhm, Vaggie? Are you alright?”

The demon mumbled something.

“What?”

“how the hell did I SCREW THAT UP?!” it started as a whisper, but quickly turned into an angered shout. Her hair flew up in anger.

Charlie snorted.

“what?” Vaggie asked.

“Its just,” the princess snorted again. “you were so happy, and then just the look on your face when it landed on top of your head was priceless.” She almost burst out laughing again, but managed to prevent it.

Vaggie pouted. Seeing this, Charlie stood back up and put an arm on her Gf’s shoulders. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s not that embarrassing. You should have seen the first time that I tried to make cereal.” Her eyes turned into pinpricks at the memory. “there was so much milk and fire.” She said with a horrified voice. “so much, screaming.”

Vaggie raised on eyebrow. “do I even want to know?”

“No. no, you don’t.” Charlie said, still partly stuck in the flashback. She then shook her head and returned to the present. “point is, you did really well. Until you, you know, celebrated it.” She spoke with a small smile.

She then started giggling.

“what?” Vaggie asked.

“it’s just,” the princess spoke with a smile. “you are such a tough, serious demon almost all the time, but managing to flip a pancake into the air and catching it turns you all soft and happy.”

Vaggie scoffed. “in this world, you need to take every little achievement to heart.”

“True, true. Or, you’re actually just a big softy.” Charlie said.

Vaggie turned away from her. “I’m not a softy, you’re a softy.” She muttered.

Charlie heard that and walked closer to her girlfriend. “that’s true, I, indeed, am a big softy.” She then hugged Vaggie from behind. “But you’re also a big softy.” She then gave the moth demon a peck on the cheek. “and I love you for it.”

Vaggie immediately started blushing.

Before Vaggie could come up with a comeback, the hotel started shaking. Charlie lost her footing and fell on her butt, while Vaggie just managed to remain standing.

“What in the nine circles was that!?” Vaggie exclaimed. The tremors weakened, until they could still be felt, but it was not nearly as extreme.

Charlie shrugged at she pulled herself up. “No idea, this has never happened before. but there must be a logical reason for this.” The two quickly walked out of the kitchen, wanting to find the cause.

The only problem was that the hotel was pretty big and it they didn’t have a single trace of any possible location.

“uhm, any idea where this could be possibly coming from?” Charlie asked. Vaggie just shrugged, not having a single clue.

Suddenly a heavy hum could be heard from somewhere in the hotel. “what the heck is that?!” Vaggie said.

“I don’t know, but we might as well find out. maybe it will lead us towards the thing that is causing the entire hotel to shake.” Charlie answered. “It’s our only hope.”

Vaggie nodded. She then started listening intently, trying to find out where the sound was coming from. “It’s coming from one of the floors above us, that’s for sure.” She said with confidence.

Charlie nodded and began walking towards the stairs, Vaggie behind her. as they were walking up the stairs, the hum got slightly louder.

When they had reached the next floor, they ended up in a hallway. Either they would go right, left or take the stairs to the third floor.

“Now what?” Charlie said.

“ssssh.” Vaggie laid a finger on her lips, indicating that the princess had to be silent. Charlie nodded as Vaggie went back to listening for the sound, she closed her eye in concentration.

A multiple seconds had passed, when Vaggie opened her eye again and pointed towards the left hallway. “It’s coming from down there.”

“are you sure?”

The moth demon nodded. She then started running down the hallway, with Charlie trying to keep up.

“I really should spent more time working out.” she said under her breath.

While the two ran down the corridor, the noise got louder and louder. The tremors also got slightly stronger the further the girls went.

Charlie was still trying to keep up, cursing her stamina, Vaggie suddenly came to a screeching halt. Not expecting this, Charlie almost crashed into her. she managed to come to a stop, right on time. After she regained some breath, she looked at her girlfriend, who was staring intently at the door in front of her. “Vaggie?”

“It’s here.” She spoke. “The sound and the shaking are all caused by a thing in THIS room.”

The princess of Hell then noticed that the tremors and the sound had intensified. And it indeed sounded like it was in the next room. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. “Sooo, how do we get in? Just opening the door is no option.”

“Simple,” Vaggie said. She then pulled back her leg. “We kick it down!” her leg hit the door at full force and it flew of off its hinges, landing halfway across the room.

The two quickly walked inside. It was just a normal bedroom, there was a bed, a dresser, a nightstand and even a desk. They then saw something that definitely was bad news.

In the left wall of the room, seemed to be some sort of portal, radiating a red glow. And about half way across the room stood….

“Well, well, well. I did not expect you two here. What a coincidence.”

“ALASTOR!” Vaggie shouted, pissed off.

“Is something wrong, my dear?” the radio demon said.

“Is something wrong?! IS SOMETHING WRONG?!” she shouted. “You literally called up some kind of portal which causes the entire hotel to shake, and you ask US what is WRONG!” Seeing that Vaggie was about to attack Alastor, Charlie put a hand on the moth demons shoulder, partly calming her down. She then spoke to the red demon.

“Al, what made you think that this was a good idea?” She said.

“Well you see sweetheart. I was bored and I began exploring some of the rooms. I went through multiple ones until I found this one and, oh boy, What was I lucky to find that stone.” He said as a cheering crowd could be heard.

Both girls looked at him puzzled. “Stone? What stone?” Charlie asked.

“Well, you see. There was this rock with very peculiar writing on it, just laying in the middle of the room. And when I picked it up, started glowing red, and I thought ‘this could be interesting.’ So I translate the ancient text on it, and was it worth it.” He said with a big smile.

“Turns out that if you throw it at the wall, it would transform into a portal. I had never seen this kind of thing before, so I decided to try it. And I can tell you two, I was not disappointed.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Vaggie shouted. “For all we know, it could’ve destroyed the entire hotel and killed us all!!”

“Yes, but that didn’t happen, did it darling?”

“Uh, guys.” Charlie said. Sadly, no one heard her.

“Maybe now, but what about next time?! Next time that you do something like this, it COULD turn out really bad and we’ll probably be dead!!”

“No need to worry dear, I have everything under control.”

“Guys.”

Vaggie was pissed. “I’m so DONE with you! The only reason you’re even here is because of your so called ‘support’ with the hotel! And even THEN you don’t even do it for the right reasons and only for your own amusement!”

“Well, dear. What can I say, Hell is becoming incredibly boring and-…”

“GUYS!!” Charlie shouted, finally gaining the attention of the others. Both turned towards her, both wanting to know what was so important. “Can we maybe get rid of the portal first? I don’t feel comfortable with it just sitting there.” The two saw that Charlie was really nervous because of it and nodded.

Vaggie turned back towards Alastor. “Do you have any idea on how to close that thing?”

There was a small pause.

“No.”

“What! What do you mean, no!?”

“It means that I have no idea on how to close it. As I said, I have never encountered this kind of thing before.” He said, his grin never leaving his face.

“Then why the HECK would you open it up in the first place?!” Vaggie shouted.

“As I said earlier dear, I was bored.”

Vaggie started pulling at her hair from frustration. Seeing this, Charlie quickly tried to calm her girlfriend down.

“Hey, It no biggie. Maybe we can close it manually, together.”

Vaggie sighed, having calmed down slightly. “Well, its worth a shot I guess.”

The three demons walked up to the portal, ready to shut it down.

When suddenly, the portal’s red glow suddenly turned yellow. They immediately stopped in their tracks.

“Uhm, what is happening?” Charlie asked nervously. Vaggie shrugged.

“Hm, no idea.” Alastor said, his grin never leaving his face.

“You don’t know a lot, do you?!” Vaggie said while glaring at the radio demon.

“Vaggie.” Charlie said. “don’t be like that, it’s not his fault.”

The moth demon looked at her with disbelieve in her eye. “yes, yes it IS his fault!”

“Oh, no reason to fight, my dears. Everything can be fixed with a snap.” The red demon said as he snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

“Hmmm.” He said. “that is very peculiar, my powers don’t have any effect.”

“That’s just great!” Vaggie called out. “Even one of the most powerful demons Hell has ever seen can’t close the portal!”

As Vaggie was yelling at Alastor, Charlie took another look at the portal. she has seen multiple different types of portals in her life, but this was something different. It had this weird aura around it, which at the same time felt weirdly familiar.

‘ _How is this even possible?_ ’ she thought. ‘ _I have never seen anything like this. It looks more like a gateway and less like a portal, now that I really take the time to look at it. But a gateway to where?_ ’

She then walked closer to the hole, hoping to find something about it. Either where it would lead, or how to close it. She was one and a half meters away from it, when Vaggie called out: “Charlie! What are you doing?!”

The princess turned towards her girlfriend. “Relax Vaggie. I’m just taking a closer look. Its fine.” She said as she took another step.

Then the portal suddenly turned green.

“That can’t be good.” She said.

“Charlie!” Vaggie shouted. “Get away from there!”

The white demon was about to step back, when the portal suddenly started sucking in air, slightly growing in size. The strength of the wind then started picking up rapidly, slowly starting to her drag towards it. ‘ _Shit.’_

she quickly tried to run away, but the wind started to really take effect on her, dragging her towards the portal.

“CHARLIE!” the moth demon called out, seeing what was happening to her girlfriend. she was about to start running, when the wind suddenly started taking effect on her as well, pulling her forward. “Oh crap.” She said as she was send flying towards the hole.

Luckily for her, she managed to grab onto the dresser. Seeing that she managed to stop herself, she quickly looked towards Charlie.

The poor girl had extended her nails and had then plunged into the floorboards, anchoring her to the ground. Or her arms at least, because the rest of her body was in midair, getting almost flung around by the wind going into the portal. she had sweat on her forehead, signaling that she was tiring out, and wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. She had her eyes clenched shut in fear.

“Charlie!” Vaggie tried shouting over the wind. They weren’t that far from each other, but the wind was roaring around them, so she didn’t want to take any chances. “Charlie!!”

The princess looked at her, fear evident in her eyes.

Vaggie let go of the dresser with one hand. “Grab on!”

The white demon looked at the hand, unsure. “Are you sure about this?!”

“Very sure!”

Charlie nodded as she retracted the nails on her right hand. Her arm immediately got sucked backwards by the portal, which was done with such force, that when it snapped back, a actual snap could be heard. Charlie immediately screamed out in pain, tears shooting in her eyes.

But because of this, she lost focus and her nails retracted, leaving her nothing to hold onto.

“NO!” Vaggie shouted, letting go of the dresser. She dove for Charlie and grabbed her by her good arm, leaving them at the mercy of the portal.

But she wasn’t stupid.

When she had let go, she had also summoned her spear and when she grabbed her girlfriends arm, she managed to hook the weapon onto the dresser, stopping them midair.

“Charlie, are you okay?!” she called out.

The demon in question still had tears flowing from her eyes. she shook her head, “It hurts so much Vaggie. Please make it stop.”

The moth demon felt her heart break. She had never seen Charlie like this. “Don’t worry girl. I might not be able to stop it, but I will get us out of here!” she then glared towards Alastor. “Hey! Dickwad!” she shouted. “How about a little help over here!”

The demon shrugged. “You two seem to be able to handle it just fine. I do not need to interfere.”

Vaggie growled. “Seriously, when we get out of this mess, I’m going to fucking fracture your spine and-…*CRACK*…- what was that?!” her eyes the widened in fear.

The dresser was breaking.

The piece of wood where she had her spear anchored in, was breaking away from the dresser.

“Nonononono, please don’t!” she begged.

Luck was not on her side, as the plank broke apart and left her and Charlie at the mercy of the portal.

Before she could even attempt to stick her spear into the floorboards, they were sucked towards the portal at high speeds.

All that they could let out was a scream and a loud “FUCK!!” before they disappeared into the hole. After they disappeared, the portal seemed to collapse onto itself and just vanished without a trace.

All the while, Alastor just stood there, watching.

Even after everything that just happened, he still had a grin on his face.

“This can get interesting.”

_Unknown place:_

A man was walking through the woods. He just got back from the market and had scored an amazing deal.

He laughed. “Unbelievable that he sold me this amulet for 89 snails. It’s at least 265 worth, the idiot.”

He walked until he reached a clearing. There he looked around and said: “you know what, its sunny, I just got a rare amulet almost free, I don’t honestly think my day can get any better.”

When suddenly, in the middle of the sky, a portal opened.

He looked at it, confused where it came from. “The heck?”

Suddenly faint screaming could be heard, it got louder and louder. When suddenly, two women fell through it. They both were free falling, until they hit the ground, hard! Both of them were dazed from the fall.

He started observing them: one of them seemed to be white and the other one was dark gray. The white one had long curly blond hair, and seemed to wear a pink tuxedo jacket and aubergine colored pants, while the gray one had white hair and a pink bow in it. She also seamed to wear a white mini dress, gloves and stockings.

‘ _Well, well, well. Looks like I just got lucky.’_ The man thought with a grin on his face. “Well hello ladies.” He greeted the as he walked towards the women.

Vaggie immediately tensed up and sprung to her feet. “Who are you?!” She called out.

The man immediately stuck his arms up in the air, showing that he didn’t mean any harm. “Whoa, whoa, easy there. I don’t mean any harm.”

The moth demon huffed. “Sure you don’t.”

The man smiled, still keeping his arms in the air. “really, I don’t want to hurt you.”

She huffed again. The demon then started looking around. “Where are we?” She asked to herself.

“Well dear, you are in the Boiling Isles, of course.” The man responded. _‘How does she not know where they are? Did she hit her head or something.’_ He then saw that the gray women seemed to have a cross over her left eye. ‘ _Must be some fashion trend or something.’_

“The Boiling whatnow?”

“The Boiling Isles.” He repeated.

“Hm, never heard of it.”

He was perplexed. “Not heard of it? Not heard of it?! Dear, this is the wealthiest and most famous place in the entire Demon Realm.”

“Still have never heard of this place. Or the, what was it? Demon Realm.” Vaggie answered.

The man sighed. ‘ _Seriously, what is wrong with her?’_ “besides that, allow me to introduce myself. The name is Mathorius.” He said as he bowed. “one of the best witches on the Boiling Isles, at your service.”

Before Vaggie could react, Charlie groaned in pain. She quickly got on her knees to check up on her girlfriend. Because of everything going on, she completely forgot about her.

The princess seemed to be barely conscious and didn’t look so good. Her arm was bend wrong and her shoulder seemed off. Concern immediately flooded Vaggie. Before she could say anything, she was interrupted by a cough. She turned back towards the man with a glare.

“Uhum, may I know your names?” He said.

“No! Fuck off.”

“Well dear, that is not very polite of you.” He responded.

“I don’t care.”

“Now, now. That is no way to treat me.” He said as he walked closer to them. “I’m just trying to help.”

The moth demon turned back towards her friend, as she groaned again.

“And maybe get something as a reward.”

Vaggie’s eyes widened, and turned her head so fast that it was a miracle she didn’t get a whiplash from it.

“What

“It’s only logical.” Mathorius responded. “That when I help you, you give me something in return.” He was about a few meters away from the couple now. “And luckily for you, I only ask one, simple, thing. And its not even that hard.”

“All I want, is to have some fun.”

If looks could kill, the man would have died multiple times over.

A silence fell over the clearing, the only things making a sound were the leaves getting blown around by the wind.

“You’ve got five seconds, to get your fucking dirty ass out off here, before I personally end you.” Vaggie spoke with a threatening tone.

“Excuse me?”

“ You heard me.” Vaggie said with a glare. “FUCK OFF!”

“Dear, you can’t be serious!” he spoke. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Yeah, help YOURSELF!” Vaggie shouted. “This is my last warning. If you don’t leave now, I’ll not be responsible for what happens next.”

“Pssh, please dear.” Mathorius said. “What could you possibly do against me?”

At that, Vaggie sprung up and summoned her spear by her side, she glared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns. The man started sweating at this point, realizing that she is not as defenseless as he thought.

Still, he tried to look tough. “Ha, like you could do anything with that thing.”

Vaggie didn’t move. She just stood there.

Suddenly the spear was flying right past the man’s face, missing him by a hair. He paled immediately as the spear impaled a tree behind him.

**“RUN.”**

Mathorius quickly turned around and began running away. He then suddenly stopped, and turned back towards the demon. “But remember this, you will pay for your actions towards me. Mark my word!” he shouted as Vaggie called her spear again, scaring him off completely.

“Yeah, Fuck off!” As he disappeared in the trees, Vaggie looked towards her friend. “Hey Charlie, are you okay?” she then scoffed. ‘ _Of course she’s not okay, dumb question.’_

Charlie groaned. “Could be better, but could be worse too.” She said, her voice strained.

“Careful, you look like shit.”

“I also feel like shit.” She hissed. She then started looking around them. “where are we?”

“Well, I managed to gather some information, and it seems like we are in some place called the Boiling Isles.” Vaggie shrugged. “I don’t really know where this is, but one thing is for sure,”

“We aren’t in Hell anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone.  
> so, this is an idea that when I thought of it, just clicked. I don't know how much I will be working on it, seeing that I am also busy with my other stories: The Guardians of Hope and Road Of The Toad. 
> 
> and I haven't really thought out the story, so I don't really know when it is going yo be updated.
> 
> also, I don't really know how long my motifation to write will stay. and I'm scared that I won't even finish a single one. also, school has started again, so yeah, I have my own issues to deal with.
> 
> also, the finale of the Owl House was amazing, or at least, I think it was, seeing that I don't have Disney+ so I can't watch the new episodes as they come out (that's how it works, right? I really don't know.) and I have to watch it on youtube but the channel that I watched to keep up with the franchise just dissapeared out of nowhere. and I'm freaking out.
> 
> anyway, while you're waiting for an update, check out other creators, and if you want to, explore other shows. there is a big amount of series out there and are probably worth the watch.
> 
> see you next time.
> 
> Gr Elementalwriter.


	2. School problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this one took a while to write, and I don't know if I'll immidiately start working on chapter 3, or if I continue a story of mine, called Road Of The Toad. it hasn't been updated in a long while. I'll see what I'll do.

Chapter 2:

Boiling Isles, somewhere in the woods:

Charlie looked at Vaggie with fear and pain. “What do you mean, we’re not in Hell anymore?”

“well, let’s just say that the guy that I spoke to told me that we are in some place called the Boiling Isles, which exists in ‘the Demon Realm’. And I’m fairly sure that there is no place in Hell which is called like that. So I’m a hundred percent sure.” She said.

“and there is the fact that there are trees here.”

“And, the fact that there are trees.” Vaggie admitted. “point is, we’re not home anymore.”

Charlie nodded. “we should probably start looking around, because we should try to find a town. We don’t know how long we’re going to be here.” She said as she got up. “We should follow the man which ran away.”

“whoa, whoa! Calm down! You’re wounded.” The Moth Demon called out as she jumped up.

The White demon sighed. “that may be, but it’s not my legs which are hurt. I can walk just fine.”

“but-….. Fine.” She sighed. “we might as well get moving before it gets dark.” Charlie nodded as they started moving, beginning their journey in a world they didn’t know.

Boiling Isles, Bonesborough:

Luz was sitting on the couch, rereading The Good Witch Azura Book 3. Nothing was really going on at the Owl House, which sounded really weird when she thought about it. Either Eda would be planning some kind of scam, King would be walking around giving orders to his stuffed ‘minions’ or Hooty would be having a conversation with a random bug. But Eda was out on the market, King was, somewhere. Luz wasn’t sure. The little demon could literally be anywhere, but knowing him he was probably napping somewhere. And Hooty was probably asleep.

This was one of the calmest days in the Owl House that Luz has experienced so far. And she appreciated it. Sure, she was a girl of action, but that didn’t mean that she doesn’t like some peace.

 _‘Wonder how long it is going to take for chaos to break loose.’_ The human thought.

“WATCH OUT!!”

That was the only warning that Luz got, as Eda suddenly crashed through the front door. As the witch hit the ground, Luz had quickly jumped behind the couch.

The Owl Lady come to a stop in front of the couch, knocking the table over. As she recovered, she said: “Wow, never doing that again.”

“Eda, are you okay?” Luz said as she looked over the back of the couch.

“don’t worry, I’m fine.” The witch replied as she got up. “I just have to watch out next time when I get hit by a daze spell.”

“daze spell?”

“basically it makes your vision go blurry and makes you lightheaded. Damn guards.” Eda grumbled.

“they found you again?”

“Yep, but as usual they didn’t stand a chance.” She said as she puffed out her chest. Luz rolled her eyes.

“sure, that is why you crashed.” She said teasingly.

“you’re on thin ice, kid.” Eda said as her eyes narrowed, wagging her finger threateningly.

Before Luz could react, King walked into the room. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one of his paws, while holding his stuffed bunny with the other. “Can you be silent, I’m trying to sleep!” the small demon called out.

“sorry King. We’ll be quiet.” Luz said.

“You better be, otherwise I’ll send my army of darkness after you.” he grumbled as he walked of, back upstairs to wherever he was napping.

When the sound of his paws on the stairs had stopped, and a door could be heard closing, Luz looked at the witch again, who had sat down on the couch next to her.

“anyway, you need to be careful, Eda. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She said.

“sheesh kid, you’re acting like I get in trouble on purpose.” Luz gave her a deadpanned look. “okay, not my best argument. But you know that they aren’t even able to come close to catching me.”

“I know, it’s just.” Luz spoke. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” she pouted.

“ugh, fine.” The witch replied. “I’ll try to be more careful from now on.”

“promise?”

“promise.”

At that, Luz started hugging Eda. “thanks Eda.”

Eda wanted to protest, but she just sighed and let it happen. After a few minutes Luz let go. “so, kid. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“well, I kinda want to learn how to play Hexes Hold Em.” Luz admitted.

Eda laughed. “You came to the right witch.” She then summoned the cards to her hand. “get ready to learn how to play the most addicting game on the Boiling Isles.”

And so, the two of them practically spend the rest of the day playing Hexes Hold Em. Luz didn’t really know what she was doing at the beginning, and didn’t really change over time. She managed to get slightly better and managed to remember the basic rules, but that was about it. While the two were playing, King joined them. At first, he wasn’t really happy to see that Eda was playing the card game again, but Eda managed to convince him that she wouldn’t be going crazy again over the game and that she was just teaching Luz. King sighed and shrugged, realizing that there was no way to stop this. So he just sat down next to Luz.

Hours passed, and before the group knew it, the sky had gone dark. Eda noticed and said: “Wow, who knew? It’s already nighttime. We should eat and then you go straight to bed.”

“aaaaah, already?!” Luz whined. “but we were having so much fun.”

“that may be right, but you need your sleep kiddo.” Eda argued.

“But why though?” the human whimpered.

“because you are still growing and all of that.” The witch said. She then stood up, stretched her back and started walking towards the kitchen. “now come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Luz sighed as she grabbed King and then followed Eda. The three ate diner, as they talked about their day. King mainly talked about his naps and the plans that he made to make an army of demons, while Eda talked about the scams she managed to pull at the market. Luz meanwhile just listened, paying full attention to their stories.

When they finished diner, Eda stood up and picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. “It’s late Luz. Time for you to go to bed.”

Luz sighed, and mumbled: “you’d think that living with a criminal would mean no bed time.”

“you might think that, but sleep is important for everyone, even me.” Eda spoke. “besides, you need to go to school tomorrow, so of to bed with you.” she said pointing towards the stairs.

“Fiiiine.” Luz sighed as she started heading upstairs. “Goodnight Eda.”

“Night kid.”

She then picked up King and gave him a goodnight kiss on the top of his head. “goodnight you little cutie pie.” She said as she put him down.

King sighed as he laid down on the ground. “Night Luz.”

When Luz reached her room, she quickly undressed and put on her pj’s. she then laid down on her sleeping bag, and thought about the day. Or more accurately, Eda. ‘ _she is getting in more and more danger. And she may have said that she will be more careful, but that won’t be enough.’_ She thought. ‘ _the guards are becoming more and more dangerous, if the successful hit they had on Eda is any indication.’_ The human sighed. _‘I can’t let Eda fight alone, she is going to need help.’_

She frowned. _‘I need to become stronger. I need to be able to help Eda, able to defend her. but right now, I’m nowhere near the level of power that I need to be.’_ She sighed again. _‘I need to find a way to become stronger.’_ She then rolled onto her back. _‘I can’t really do anything about it right now. Might as well go to sleep. Need to be on time for school.’_ She then slipped into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

Boiling Isles, near the edge of the forest:

Charlie and Vaggie were still walking, not having found a single building or town yet. Hours had passed, it didn’t look good for them. And not only that, but Charlie injuries really started getting to her. her right arm was starting to become more and more red and had even started to swell slightly. She could barely move it and when she did, pain would hit her like a truck. And because of that, Charlie had slowed down, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Seeing that Vaggie wasn’t willing to leave her behind, even though the princess kept telling her to, the moth demon slowed her pace and started walking next to her, keeping a close eye on her friend.

Every few minutes, Charlie would grunt in pain. “Hey, are you able to keep going?” Vaggie asked.

“yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” The white demon said. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. She was sweating and she looked really pale. She looked like she could faint any moment.

Vaggie sighed, as she stopped Charlie in her tracks. “No you’re not. You look ready to collapse. We should stop.”

“no, no. truly, I’m okay.” The princess reacted. But that didn’t say much seeing that she had started swaying from left to right.

“NO, YOU’RE NOT!” Vaggie exclaimed. She then took a deep breath and spoke again. “you are obviously not okay, and you need to rest.” Charlie sighed.

“fine, We’ll rest for a bit. But-….wait a minute.” She said, as she squinted her eyes.

Of in the distance, some light could be seen. “are those… lights?”

Vaggie laid her hands on the girl’s shoulders, not even looking in the right direction. All she had eye for, was her girlfriend. “Hon, you’re hallucinating. We’ve been walking for hours and haven’t found a single trace of a civilization.” She frowned. “and I highly doubt that there is even a civilization around here to begin with. For all we know, we should have gone right at some point. We don’t know this place so we could literally be-… “no, look behind you, in between the trees. LIGHT!”

This time, the gray demon did turn around. Her eyes widened. The damn princess was right!

“by the nine circles of Hell, you’re right.” She muttered.

“told you.” said Charlie with a smug grin.

“think you can make it till we get there?”

The white demon shrugged. “don’t know, but I might as well try.”

And so, the two of them started heading towards the lights, both hoping for the best.

Boiling Isles, Bonesborough:

“Luz! Wake up, time for school!”

The human yawned as she woke up. She was just having a dream, where everybody was fine and happy. Where Eda didn’t have to run from the law, where her mother knew of the Boiling Isles and accepted it.

She stretched her back as she got up. Sleeping in her sleeping bag wasn’t necessary uncomfortable, but it wasn’t very good for her back. She was kinda hoping that she would get a bed at some point, but she didn’t desperately need it.

When she was fully awake, she quickly got dressed. Seeing that she didn’t really have any other clothing then her normal day clothes, school uniform and her Pj’s, she mostly wore the same clothes throughout the day. Except for laundry days, where she didn’t have to go to school, and walked around in her Otter Pj’s all day.

When she had all of her school clothes on she looked in the small mirror she had. While fixing her hair, she winked towards the reflection. “Looking good Luz.” She complemented herself, while doing finger guns.

“Luz!!” the Owl Lady shouted again.

“I’m coming Eda.” The human replied. She took one last look in the mirror and then left the room to go downstairs and grab some breakfast. As she was walking down the stairs, she could hear Eda and King talking in the kitchen.

“for the last time King, you’re not allowed to have candy for breakfast!”

“But I demand sustenance in the form of the delicious, sugary food that is called candy!”

“No, the only thing that is more annoying then you or Hooty, is you on a sugar rush.”

Luz laughed at that. The mornings were sometimes the best moments of the day with all of the weird bickering the witch and the demon could get up to. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Eda holding King back at arm’s length while he was trying to get to the candy jar.

Eda saw Luz while she was trying to prevent the stubborn demon from reaching the sugary goodness. “morning Luz.”

“Morning Eda, morning King.” The teenager said.

“Luz! Help me!” King exclaimed. “Eda won’t give me the breakfast I deserve!”

The human sighed. “King you know what happens when you have a big amount of sugar in the morning.” A shiver ran down Luz’s back at the memory.

The tiny demon stopped for a second. “I still don’t know how I got on top of that statue.”

“don’t forget about the eyepatch and the rainbow wig.” Eda pointed out.

King frowned. “yeah, thanks for reminding me.” He then went for the candy again. “Now give it to me.”

“still no.”

Luz just shrugged as she sat down on a chair. “so what’s for breakfast?”

“Bacon and eggs.” Eda said as she put a plate in front of the human.

“awesome, thanks Eda.” The teenager replied with a smile.

“no problem kid.” The witch said with a wink. “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to take care of this little guy.” She picked up King and walked away. “better be quick, you don’t want to mis anything ‘important’. she said while making quotation marks with her fingers.

“You can’t separate me from my prize for long, women. I will claim it as my own.” King called out.

Eda stopped for a moment and looked at him. “you know what you can claim as your own? A bath.”

The demon’s eyes widened in horror. “No.” he muttered. As Eda started heading towards the stairs. “No!” the sound of Eda walking up the stairs could be heard. “NOOO-!” he screamed in fear as it was cut of by Eda closing the bathroom door.

Luz shook her head. King could be so dramatic. As she started eating her food, she thought about how weird it was that something as simple as bacon and eggs was even a thing here on the Boiling Isles. But she just accepted it and enjoyed the taste. It was different from back home, because here there were no cows or chickens, but it was still good.

When she had finished eating, she put the plate in the sink. As she grabbed her bag, filled with school supplies, a struggle could be heard from upstairs. A door could heard opening and rapid paws could be heard running over the floorboards, which were followed by footsteps.

“King, come back here!” “No!”

Luz smiled. _‘wonder how long it is going to take for Eda to catch King and actually give him a bath.’_ With that thought, she left for school.

After ten minutes of walking, she reached Hexside, School of Magic and Demonics. As she approached the school, Luz saw Willow and Gus sitting on the front steps, talking to each other.

“Willow! Gus!” the human called out, running towards them.

The two looked up, and saw Luz running towards them. When the girl reached them, they stood up.

“hey Luz.”

“Good morning, Luz.”

Luz greeted them with a morning hug. “how are two of my favorite witches doing today?”

“pretty good actually.” Willow responded. “My dad’s and I went to the zoo yesterday. The new babies are absolutely adorable.” She smiled.

“oooooh, I want to see. Promise me that you’ll show me later.” Luz said, jumping up and down in excitement. Willow nodded.

“of course.” They then looked at Gus.

“I didn’t really do anything this weekend. All I did was watch some shows on the crystal ball and try out some new illusions.” Gus said as he shrugged. “Nothing special.”

“it doesn’t matter if you did anything special, all that matters is that you had a good weekend.” The human pointed out.

Gus nodded. “did you do anything?”

“nah, I mostly just took care of King and reread some of the Azura books. I just had a nice, weirdly calm, weekend.”

The three of them talked until the bell screamed, signaling the start of everyone’s classes. Luz first had Potions, while Willow had Plant care in the greenhouse and Gus had Illusion manipulation.

“see you guys later.” Luz said as she walked of.

“Bye Luz.” “See you at lunch.” The two witches replied as they each headed to their own individual classes.

As Luz walked to her class, she looked around at all of the other students. Even though she had been living on the Boiling Isles for about a month now, she was still amazed by the big diversity of people in Bonesborough. And who knew how many other types were on the other parts of the Isles.

As she finally reached her class, a voice could be heard approaching.

“get out of my way dweeb, the queen is coming through.”

Luz knew that voice all to well. She heard footsteps approach, until they stopped behind her.

“And look who it is, the round eared freak. What are you doing here, human?!”

Luz turned around and came face to face with the one insulting her.

Boscha.

“What’s wrong human? Frog got your tongue?!” the Triclops said.

“Hello Boscha, nice seeing you here.” Luz replied, trying to keep her voice from betraying any emotions.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Boscha waved it off. “If I remember correctly, I asked you something.” She sneered. “what are you doing here?”

The human sighed. “well, just like every single Monday, my first class is potions. That’s why I’m here.”

The witch rolled her eyes. “No, you don’t understand the question. But then again, I expected nothing less.”

Lu frowned. How much she wanted to yell at the Triclops, but couldn’t without causing a scene and without getting into trouble.

“No, what I mean is: Why are you HERE?! On the Boiling Isles?!” the witch continued. “I mean, you’re a human, a HUMAN. You don’t belong here.” She had a smug grin. “why don’t you just go home and live whatever weird life you had before and leave us alone.”

Luz glared at her. “I’m not leaving! I’m here to become a full witch, and I shall become one, no matter what.”

“pffft, yeah. Sure you will.” Boscha responded. “all I see is a lost cause.” She walked into the classroom. “but keep trying, I love watching you fail and then realize that you’ll never be as good as us.”

Luz hated her SO MUCH! Before she entered class, she calmed herself down so she wouldn’t lash out in the middle of class. _‘Calm down Luz, she’s trying to get to you. don’t give her to satisfaction, she’s not worth it.’_ After she calmed down enough she entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

After a few minutes, the class started.

“Good morning class.”

“Good morning Miss.”

The teacher nodded, and turned towards the chalkboard. “this week, we’re going to focus on body enhancing potions. Today, I will be teaching you a potion which enhances your vision. first I will tell you about the principle of body enhancing potions.”

Luz was listening to every single word the teacher said. At first, she didn’t really find potions all that interesting. But then she learned about all of the different ways they can be used, and she was hooked.

“Now, Body enhancing potions are no joke. One single mistake could result in effects which could be irreversible. It could even end up killing you, but those cases are very rare. Most witches also think that these potions are specifically designed to enhance your beauty, but that is not true. These potions were designed with the intend to gain the upper hand in battle and give you certain advantages in difficult situations.”

As Luz wrote down notes, she was suddenly hit in the back of the head by what felt like a paper ball. Quiet laughing could be heard behind somewhere behind her. She ignored it.

“there are a multitude of different kinds, which range from specific effect, to the strength of the effect and the duration which the effect lasts. There are, for example, potions which makes you five times as strong as you are right now, but there are also potions which increase your strength tenfold. And then it can also be for a different type of strength, either your physical strength or your magical strength.”

Another paper ball hit her. she didn’t react.

“these potions are not meant to be permanent, because they can have heavy negative effects on your body when it doesn’t wear out after a certain amount of time. Muscle rupture, bad eyesight, oversensitive senses like smell and taste, or you could completely lose them. You can even end up slightly paralyzed, but these cases are rare, and only happened in certain situations.”

Another ball. No effect.

“so I want all of you to really keep a close eye on what you’re doing when making the potions, because as I said, they can have drastic effects on your body if done wrong. But even though the potions themself can be dangerous, they can be the deciding factor in battle. That is why we’re going to be focusing on them all week, so you know how to make the basic ones and so you’ll be able to take the advantage in combat. Now, enough talk, let’s begin. Everyone open up your books at page 86.”

Luz did as instructed and grabbed the book in question out of her bag. _Potion and Me._ Read the title. As she looked for the right page, she was hit by another paper ball. _‘they just don’t give up, do they?!’_ she thought with a sigh. When she got the page needed, she looked back towards the teacher.

“now, read the instructions first before you do anything, it’s very important. by other potions you normally read the instructions as you go, but seeing that you’re all new to the enhancing potions and seeing how dangerous they can be, reading it first would be most advised. Do you all got the right page?” the students nodded. “good, now, as you can see, the first ingredient you need to add is three feathers of a hairy eagle, but you shouldn’t add more than three or your potion has a high chance of failing. Now the next ingredient is-“AH, HEY!”- Miss Noceda, is something wrong?”

Luz rubbed the back of her head where she was hit. This was no paper, it was way harder then that. As she looked at the object on the ground which hit her, snickers could be heard from the back. On the ground, behind her, laid a small rock.

She immediately glared towards the guilty, Boscha and her friends. Luz wanted to yell at them and throw the rock back at them, but got interrupted by the teacher.

“Miss Noceda, did something happen?” she asked.

The teen really wanted to tell the truth, but knew that she would probably just get into more trouble. Somehow. “Yes, Miss. I’m fine. I just…. Got distracted by a pebble hitting the back of my head, probably got blown in by the wind.” Luckily for her, or more likely Boscha, Luz was sitting next to the window, so it wasn’t as unbelievable.

“Hmm.” The teacher reacted, looking at Luz. She didn’t know much of the human, but what she did know was that she didn’t get distracted like this, not by something this small. To not even mention, that there was something wrong with her explanation. But if Luz wanted her to believe that story, she would. “alright Miss Noceda, if you say so.” She looked back at the book, continuing the instructions. “Now, if we don’t get any more interruptions, shall we continue?” the class nodded. “okay, so, the next ingredient you need to add is an eye of a-“

The rest of the class nothing really happened. Boscha and her group stopped for now, and Luz was able to focus on the lesson. Before she knew it, the bell screamed, indicating the end of class. As the human packed her bag, she saw Boscha and her friends leave first, pushing other students out of the way. _‘like they are some sort of big shot.’_ Luz thought. As she picked up her bag and was about to walk out of the room, the teacher stopped her. “Luz, can I talk to you for a minute?”

She turned around, confused. She hadn’t done anything wrong, did she? “uh, sure.” She said as she walked up to the teachers desk. “did I do something wrong?”

The teacher had a serious look on her face. She shook her head. “No, Luz. You didn’t do anything wrong. Its just that, I noticed that you were lying earlier. And I want to know the truth.”

“the truth?” Luz said, she knew exactly what this was about.

“Yes. The truth.” She answered, her eyes betraying a slight hint of… worry? “what really happened?”

The teen looked away in guilt. “how did you find out?” she asked first timidly.

“well it wasn’t that hard, I mean, a pebble normally doesn’t get the reaction that you gave it. And you said that it probably got blown inside by the wind, but the windows are closed.” The witch explained.

Luz rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. “yeeaah, should have thought that through.” She said as she looked at the ground.

“Indeed.” The teacher nodded. “but again, can you please tell me what was really going on?” a hint of worry could be heard in her voice.

“uhm, well,” the human spoke. “I…I don’t-…”

“Luz,” the teacher put one of her hands on Luz’s shoulder. “If someone or something is bothering or hurting you, I want to know.” She said with a reassuring smile.

“But, I don’t… I don’t understand. Why?” the teen said, looking up. A slight bit of hope in her voice.

“because, it is part of my job.” The witch stated matter of factly. The hope in the Luz’s eyes faded away. “And, because you are one of my favorite students, of course.”

“What?” the teen was confused.

“well, lets just say, that I grew fond of you as a student. And I’m probably not the only one.” She admitted. “you’re one of my best students to be honest, which says a lot, considering that others have been on this school for way longer. You are one of the few students who actually try to pay attention when I explain the origins of the potions or what they can do. Most of the others only pay attention when we are actually making them. You also always take notes, which is very wise.” She said with a grin.

“your potions are the best of the bunch most of the time. Which, when you think about it, either means that the other students, who how been involved with magic their whole lives, are just not really good at making potions, or you, someone who probably didn’t even know magic actually existed until you arrived here, are just a natural at potions.”

“Really?” Luz asked, full of disbelieve.

The witch nodded. “and don’t tell them I said this, but I think that your other teachers think the same way. On one of the gatherings, where we teachers discus the progress of our students, your name came up and every single one of us who thought you, were positive about you. we all believe that you have the potential to become a real witch, so don’t give up no matter what, you hear me.” She said tauntingly, while winking.

Luz had tears in her eyes. “Tha-..Thank you. thank you so much.”

“No, need for that kid, you deserve it.” The teachers face turned serious again. “But please, if something is wrong or someone is withholding you from your studies, please tell us. That’s what we’re here for. For now I’ll let it slide, but next time you tell me, okay?”

Luz nodded, whipping the tears from her eyes. “I understand, thank you Miss.”

The witch waved it off. “again, that’s what I’m here for.” She said as she stood up from her desk chair. “Now, I think that you have another class to go to, Miss Noceda. Better not keep them waiting for much longer.”

The realization hit the teen like a truck. “Oh, No! your right, I’m late!” she said as she ran out of the classroom. “Bye!”

The witch snickered. “she’s destined for big things, I just know it.” She said as she turned towards her paperwork.

Amity was taking notes while the abominations teacher explained the concept of manipulating the form and shape of an abomination. “the shape of your abomination can of course be changed through multiple ways: you mold it yourself, which isn’t very efficient, or you can order your abomination to take that shape, but this is only possible by witches who are really talented and powerful in the art of the abominations.”

Normally, Amity was able to follow the lessons no problem, but now, she just couldn’t focus. Because something was off, and she knew exactly what. _‘Where is she,’_ the witch thought as she looked at the chair next to her. _‘Luz is almost never late for class. And even if she is, she’s never this late.’_

Suddenly, crashes where heard from the hallway. Voices could be heard shouting. One of the voices kept coming closer and closer.

“sorry.” “My bad.” “Look out!”

Then everything went silent.

Until the door almost got hit off its hinges by something, or as it turned out someone, crashing into it, which hit the wall on the other side of the classroom.

“Ugh.” The person groaned.

“uhhum.” The teacher said. “Good to see that you finally arrived, Miss Noceda.”

Luz shook her head to get rid of the daze of the hit. When she heard the teacher, she quickly jumped to her feet, almost falling down again in the process. “sorry sir, my potions teacher wanted to talk to me.” She said, while rubbing the back of her head.

“Hm, I’ll check in with her later, to see if your speaking the truth. Now go sit down, so we can continue.” The man spoke. “for now, you get away with just a warning, be happy that we hadn’t really started yet.”

“yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” The human said as she walked to her chair, the chair next to Amity.

“Hey, Amity.” She said as she sat down.

“Good morning Luz.” The witch greeted back. Right now, the teacher was cleaning up the debris that was send flying by Luz’s crash. “you’re kinda late, aren’t you.”

The teen shrugged. “as I said, the teacher wanted to talk to me about some stuff.”

The green haired teen looked at her with confusion. “about what?” Luz looked away, seemingly ashamed to talk about it. “hey,” she said reassuringly, laying a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You can tell me anything. you know that, right?”

The human nodded. She took in a deep breath, and turned back towards Amity. “as you probably know, the first class I have on Mondays is Potions.” Amity nodded. “and sadly, as you probably also know, I share that class with a certain Triclops.” Amity suspected where this was going.

“Let me guess, Boscha again.” Luz looked down towards her table.

Amity’s brow furrowed. “Luz, what happened?!”

The teen looked up, wearing a fake smile. “Nothing really happened, Boscha was just being annoying and she threw some paper balls at the back of my head, that’s all.” She let out a nervous chuckle

Amity gave her a deadpanned look.

Luz looked away with her eyes. “and then she threw a rock at me.” She muttered.

“WHAT!”

The entire class looked at the two because of Amity’s shout. Luz just played it of as nothing, and everyone went back to doing their own thing. She then turned back towards the witch next to her. “keep it down Amity. Not everyone needs to know about it. Besides, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal!? Luz! You got hit by a rock, in the head! For all we know you’re hurt!”

“Ams, seriously, I’m fine.” Luz said, trying to calm to pissed of witch down.

But Amity was having none of it. “I’ll be the judge of that. Show we the back of your head.”

“what?!”

“show me!”

Luz sighed as she turned around on her chair, showing the witch the back of her head.

At first, Amity didn’t really see anything wrong. No specific damage to be seen on the surface. It was when she brushed Luz’s hair out of the way, that her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

“Luz! You’re bleeding!”

“WHAT?!” the human’s eyes widened.

Indeed, in the back of Luz’s head, was a bleeding wound. It wasn’t extremely big, like a gaping wound, but it wasn’t small either. “you are BLEEDING! That’s it, I’m bringing you to the nurse and then I’m gonna kick Boscha’s ass.” She huffed.

Luz quickly turned around. “Woah, calm down Amity, it’s probably not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal. Not that big of a deal?!! Luz, you’re BLEEDING, for Titans sake.”

The human knew, that Amity wouldn’t let this slide, and she wouldn’t stop until it was all fixed. “Okay, listen. When it’s our first break, I’ll go to the nurse. You can even escort me there if you want.” The teen said. “but we are not going to make a scene in class, AND you’re not beating up Boscha. Got it?”

“What!? Luz, she hurt you! someone needs to make her pay!”

“maybe, yeah. But it’s better if we don’t do anything.” The human looked away. “believe me, its for the best.”

The witch wanted to continue arguing, until she saw that Luz really didn’t want to continue the conversation. A few minutes later, the teacher turned back towards the class.

“Alright,” he said. “who knew that cleaning up the debris of a crash landing could take so long? I hope you all spend your time well, talking to each other, because I will not tolerate any more interruptions.” He said with a stern voice, leaving no room to argue. “Now, that that’s clear, let’s continue.”

The class went pretty smoothly, considering how it started. The teacher mostly just talked about all of the different shapes that you could turn your Abomination into, and what it could be used for. Amity tried to pay attention, but found her gaze wandering towards Luz. The human was listening to the teacher, and didn’t pay any attention towards the witch.

Before they knew it, the bell screamed, signaling the end of class. Before there were any more classes, the students had a small break of 20 minutes. As all of the other students were heading towards either the cafeteria or outside, Amity walked Luz towards the Nurses office.

When the green haired witch opened the door to the office, the nurse looked up from her desk on the other side of the room. “good day, you two.”

“Good day Miss.” Amity greeted back. “My friend here got hurt in class and got a wound in the process, can you maybe take a look at it?”

The older witch nodded. “sure.” She said as she stood up, pointing towards one of the beds. “if you could sit down on the bed, we can get started.”

The human nodded as she did what the nurse said. when she had made herself comfortable, the women asked them about the injurie.

“So, where exactly is the wound you talked about?”

Amity responded. “It’s on the back of her head.” The nurse nodded. She brushed away the hairs away to be able to take a closer look and saw the wound.

She whistled. “that is no small one, that’s for sure.” Luz went stiff at that. Hearing it from Amity was bad enough, but hearing it from a medical professional was way scarier. Especially when the first words are: ‘that is no small one.’

Noticing Luz’s reaction, Amity walked over towards her and laid a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder. The human looked at her, worry evident in her eyes. “don’t worry,” she said. “you’ll be okay.”

“she’s right you know,” the older witch said. “it may look bad, but it’s not as bad as it seems. You’re going to make a full recovery, even though it may take a few weeks to completely heal. It is also going to leave a scar.”

“huh, cool.” Luz spoke.

The nurse then asked: “can you tell me exactly what happened?” the human gave a small nod.

“well, It happened in Potions. We were listening to the teacher, who was explaining enhancing potions, when I was suddenly hit in the head by a rock. I looked around, but couldn’t find the cause.” She lied. Amity wanted to step in and correct her, but she saw the look that Luz had on her face. She obviously didn’t want to make it known, that Boscha was the cause.

 _‘But why? Why is she protecting Boscha?’_ the witch thought.

“as far as I can see, you were hit by a sharp point of the rock, which caused the injurie.” The older witch pointed out. “again, it will take some time to heal but you’ll be fine. But you’re probably going to have a big headache very soon, and you might be a little lightheaded today from the blood loss. Also, until the wound is completely healed, this spot on you head will be very sensitive, which effects your entire head. so when you hit your head, no matter where, it will hurt even more then it normally would. I advise you to really watch out so you don’t hit your head on anything.” She said sternly.

Luz nodded, understanding it completely. “okay, thanks nurse.”

“no problem.” the nurse said with a smile. “now you two should get out of here, so you can enjoy what is left of your break.” She sat down on the chair behind her desk.

Luz and Amity both smiled at her and said their goodbyes, as they walked out of the nurses office.

“Thanks, bye.” Bye, Miss.”

“Bye.” The nurse waved back. As the two disappeared from sight, she sighed. “Good kids.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support the Owl House and Hazbin Hotel. their both amazing and deserve tons of respect and encouragement.  
> don't forget to check out other creators.
> 
> hope you enjoyed,  
> Gr. Elementalwriter


End file.
